Old
by Dragenruler
Summary: Nothing.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**R&R**

_Enjoy…!_

**A/N: **Please excuse any mistakes, English _**isn't **_my first language.

* * *

_**Shinobi Wives**_

**I**

_Written by Dragenruler_

* * *

_-Homage-_

_159# Shinobi Wives_

* * *

A public show of respect or honor towards someone or something: _Homage. _It was an unbreakable rule. We'd show reverence towards our perishing husbands as they fought through ruby red liquid and with abhorrent photographs scorched into admirable souls.

A promise that not only entitled our husbands, but others that suffered the agonizing woe of the immortal war. It wasn't the most accessible action with a gloomy atmosphere that wouldn't disappear, but as we vowed to honor our families, we vowed to our sisters as well.

The feelings that violated our very essence had us begging for God to present us homage rather than torrents of torment.

We oscillated between reverence and the lament of depression that clawed at our barely beating hearts. I've endured a portion of the malice life held towards humanity. It was torpid, it was lifeless.

As the vow held the bond that kept our sanity, we grasped who our loyalty laid to. Life was blind, an old fool who preyed at the misfortune of the people who inhabited its existence.

Reverence something that meant nothing to others but everything to _me. _When the hollow life enclosed on me, I turned towards reverence. I had nothing, but I gave out what I still had left.

_Me._

* * *

She bolted further into the aphotic abyss. Her footfalls collided harshly against murky oblivion as she hurried towards what she hoped would be freedom. It was excruciating as the starless abyss grasped at her, tendril claws scratching against nothing.

It felt evermore, the gloom enveloping her. Fighting an everlasting battle than she lusted to end, but it would not quit. Pleasure surrounded it when her agonizing screams overflowed the tenebrous void when it caught up with her.

It always caught up with her, no matter how hard she aimed to get free, to step towards the pureness of an abyss but she'd never attained the clarity. It wasn't meant for something like her, someone that was dubbed wicked.

She was bathed in sin; it welcomed her at the age of innocence and youth. It betrayed her, punished and tainted her to be who she didn't fancy. At such time in life, she knew she lusted to be with it, let it mold her to a picturesque _woman._ She accepted it.

Those endless orbs glowed towards her, bombarding her further into the gloom. She shunned away from the one she desired for, all because it begged at her to do so. Whatever it beseeched, she complied wholeheartedly. The torment of its wishes tortured her to be its boundless fervor, vehement passion for an eternal tie.

Her wail splintered throughout the gloomy void, cracking the summit of emptiness as she hastened to flee from forbidden ties. Her fingers lunged towards pallid beams, dissolving at her soft touch. Lustrous wan danced beyond her reach warranting _their _voices towards her haven: those rich, enthralling words chanting foreboding nightmares that were destined to be true.

She swiftly halted, clutching onto her flat abdomen promptly in search for her previous swollen belly. Her hand raced rapidly encircling her body as her search furthered, their voices rushed closer as they cursed in alacrity. Glee burned throughout the whispering footfalls as they grew more blatant.

Her face teemed with weeping tears as she fell on her knees, still in search of her missing piece. A whimper eluded her as she cried; trying to drown valid curses that settled before her. Their mesmerizing orbs flared enmity faded into the gloom as their words intensified, making her cringe at the truth.

A pair of damped emeralds gazed upwards, rummaging throughout their words as her hand slumped nonchalantly, unclasping her long fingers from her dark nightdress. She gawked at the darkness, her breath ceased as their eyes coagulated, solidifying her as she distinguished their familiar elegance.

"_She is quite pathetic, is she not?" _

She snapped back into reality, her moist cheeks flushed with a rosy tint as they glared at her. A small smile graced her features as she traced their figures, making her whimper out another dreadful sob while they grimaced. _He _progressed forward, reaching towards her crumbling figure needing to damage it further while the other stayed behind, gazing hatefully at _her_.

"_She is not worth it son."_

The small boy halted midway, forest-green orbs shifted towards his emotionless father before he scrambled back. He clutched his father's leg, scowling at his mother as her whimpers harassed the chilling silence. He glanced upwards as his father scoffed and his mother bellowed in affliction, her sobs piercing him.

"_She is nothing, worthless. Who could love something like her?" _

Her being crumbled away as she shattered, her tears rattled throughout her fragile body. She embraced herself, trying to stop the trembling of her soul, praying to catch the fragments that shattered. Her face overflowed with tears as she slumped further downwards.

She wasn't worth his love, she knew it, but couldn't she act for a while? She wanted to be worth her family, that she deserved them because they were hers and _his_. He earned it, to have loving children that he loved, why not a wife?

She couldn't be the one he loved; it was never her place in their ties together. She was but the mere mother of his children, caretaker to the things he couldn't handle. He was the one who settled on her, knowing that he could've chosen someone _better._

She couldn't handle it, her small figure trembled viciously.

"_Father, can we leave her?"_

Her eyed widen, allowing more tears to escape. Everything collided at once, every emotion that caused her turmoil and misery and every second that made her glow with glee, shattering into small shards. She couldn't breathe, her whole body felt pricked with needles.

"_I could never love such a thing."_

She was dishearten, with such words said everything shattered along with her soul. The gloomy abyss cracked, long slender lines curved against the black, pure rays shone through the slim lines. The sound of thunder roared endlessly throughout the cracks as a crystal shad fell aimlessly towards her.

It raced, trying to reach its target before another shattering sound roared to life. Millions of crystals fell; a flare of light blinded her senses, cloaking the abyss with its purity. It hastened to every apex; the hunger to abolish the darkness overwhelmed it, cursing it into madness.

Blinded by pain as a twinge entwined her body, leaving her feeling the icy numbness as the purity scorched the remainder of her tears, the roaring cracks echoed throughout the abyss of purity. It conquered her agony and her malison whimpers; recreating her being.

It hurt; millions of blinding waves withered her away as her whimpers echoed softly against the dangerous hymn, their heinous chanting breaking throughout the roaring cracks as the abyss was left with nothing. A blank paper was screaming revolting words, refusing the words to be written as proof.

The purity wouldn't allow itself to be tainted, it forbade it. It beckoned the bitter words to come to an end, lulling it into silence but it empowered his final chant.

"_I hate you"_

* * *

She flared upwards, her dark satin sheets collapsed around her exposing her brittle skin. Roseate tresses fused against soft glowing cheeks as she heaved for breath, her tenuous body jerked vehemently with melancholy as she grappled her dress.

Huge emerald orbs studied the surrounding abyss. Her pulse roused in despair, she'd never be able to embrace the purity of life only the darkness. It wasn't in her destiny to be near the blazing innocence, she wasn't worth the ecstasy of a happy being.

Her soul couldn't belong there, it enslaved by another. A nebulous ghost of a man held her captive, yet he never dared to parade himself around alongside her. Antagonism held him captive, it couldn't be her, and his pride was entangled with revenge.

Tears scorched against her already moist skin, she pulled her thin legs towards her swollen abdomen as she struggled at soothing herself, somebody besides herself was more vital. Its life held more value to _him _than her. He'd find someone else.

Sakura draped around herself and collapsed, plunging further into sorrow as she tried to repel her emotions but as she enclosed around her child, feeling a small thud. A small giggle absconded for her as _it _thudded more roughly against her. She lazily erased the soggy feeling on her moist cheeks.

A soft simper graced her features as she lifted her gaze towards the small window. The dark mahogany frame illustrated the darkness against flaring orbs and sighed in peace, a lonesome tear slipped from her.

It was still late; there wasn't a sign of a flickering light. She sighed in lament when she forced herself out of the sheltering bed; her small feet thudded softly against the wooden floors. She needed to get away from the emptiness of her hollow room. The gloom that hung smothered her. She didn't want to face it yet, _no, _she couldn't face it.

The darkness clung onto her as she roamed around her house; it was stalking her trying to cull her back but it couldn't quite reach her, her footing bashing again it; winning. She raced aimlessly, glancing towards _his _door. A small smile graced her as she turned with the kitchen in sight.

She entered swiftly and ghostly, the abrupt ablaze of the room blinded her. Unaware that her slender arm shielded the brightness as she sauntered towards the stove, sluggishly turning it on. Bending onto her knees, she got hold of the kettle and poured water into it.

She grabbed herself a small cup and waited, the steam roared as the water started to bubble shrilly. Slowly she lifted her hands up towards her sleepy orbs, irritating her eyes. A small yawn escaped her, her small hands trembling as they embraced her swollen belly.

A small whimper escaped her as she silently shook. It seemed so long ago, nearly seven months and it ached violently. She wasn't good enough, she knew it, but the memory of it scorched vehemently as the thoughts played nonchalantly.

_It meant everything to her._

* * *

The last breath of light entwined against shimmering ink as gloom overhauled the air leaving the silver spotted clock as the only symbol of purity. The blazing heartbeat of endless stars mocked her to trust the vile nature of man once more.

She bowed her head shamelessly, she trusted them once more. It ached to trust them again, they filled her with numbing thoughts of hope and happiness, that she'd be loved by him and it pained more as she stared at _his little boy._

It hurt her more to look at them now because her husband was not returning home to her in this _bewitching _innocent evening that spoke of tender vows of false nothings. Her soft footfalls carried her through the angelic light as she smiled.

Lifting her fragile shoulders as she sought her heart out, the thin grey lines masked her pretty features into tiredness as she limped around lifelessly searching for the one person who could put her to rest.

Her nights consisted of this routine, she would always be searching for him as she ghosted around _their _house, praying to find some rest in his arms once more before he got send back to his _true home_.

It was close, she feared, her evenings exploring every path he might take back towards _his _room in hope of the sensation of _love _again was dissolving. He was tardy again or maybe he would not come home for the night, she knew this day would never matter to him.

She scowled gloomily as her bony limbs swirled against the icy wall curtained her. She desperately lusted to be swallowed up, chewed and poked until her limbs broke in torment. She wanted _it _to end! She _yearned _to mean something more.

_She was replaceable._

She thought for the silliest moment that he _needed _her here, that he'd shower her with unending affections as she wilted into eternal passion. This day meant _everything _to her; it was the day that signalled their undying bond.

The only piece of life that verified their marriage, yet nothing resembled the truth of their _bond. _

I glanced towards my own fabulist; they gleamed at me as my hope glistened. This day was never of much importance to him but I still craved for it hold a meaning for him. Such a peaceful night, it seemed loving as it embraced everything in sight.

I swallowed it up as my eyes fluttered, the icy wind twisted sluggishly as it prickled onto her already chilling skin. She lazily caressed her smooth delicate arms as she sighed in content; she wanted to be at peace with herself.

A melodious screech escaped her as a low swish echoed through her soul. She snapped towards the incited melody, it was torturous as she paddled against the frosting wood towards someone that caused her nothing but misery, but the joy she couldn't conceal.

She beamed with melancholy when those very onyx orbs that she yearned to gleam in warmth, all the warmth he had was masked behind insensibility. She'd forgotten how alluring he could be, he was a beautiful stranger.

The thin lines of his lips held the residence of his charming scowl as his orbs blazed with agitation. He was troubled once more, she knew him all too well. She'd seen every type of expression he made but never before has she seen the one he held now.

"You alright Honey?" She barely whispered as she enclosed on him. "I was getting worried; you've never been home _this _late."

He rolled his head away from her, ignoring her attempts of affection. Her face broke down when she realised that he didn't want to look at her, had she done something again? I settled my trembling palm against his icy pale cheek, praying for him to set his gaze on me.

His position stayed frozen and she smiled lovingly at him. He didn't remember what this day held for them, it wasn't an extensive issue just as long as they could spent _some _time with her even if it was only for _this night._

"Sasuke, honey, what happened?"

She felt empty, vacant at the heart with only a crumbling outer shell to grip the shattered pieces together. He left so swiftly before she could comprehend the empty feeling and the iciness of her shaking palm, he _left_.

Her eyes filled with shock as she snapped around, seeking the only one that could make her feel completed again. His soft footfalls whispered dangerously at her, cussing her at every step as his enchanting voice vibrated against her soul.

"I'm being sent into the war. Nara and Hyuuga are joining me in a few minutes and as for today? _I don't care!"_

She grimaced as her tears scorched her smooth cheeks. She scattered around in hope of finding him somewhere in _their _home. It did not matter; he'd never care about her and their symbolic union. It was all for his clan, _she'd never be valued._

A small charming box frozen on a table, covered with virtue and vice. The small little fluffy crimson ribbon crowned the top, hoping it would symbolize them as a family. They'd never be a true family, she sulked, he was the perfect one and she cursed their bonds.

He was giving himself up for death that was the only promise the war held for Shinobi's. He knew that death was waiting for him so he came to say goodbye to his pride and joy.

Ryu's door silently slid open as she peeked. She was proven right when his tall murky, robust body leaned over _his _son. His pouch consumed numberless vice weapons as the ninjato and katana strapped his waist.

A blunt kiss caressed Ryu's forehead as he ruffled his hand through inky locks as he stood up. He never showed gentleness towards her and sunk her head at the thought. Fragments of her heart shattered at the thoughts of his _love._

Kind whispers drifted throughout the room, taunting her to listen to the faintest breath that escaped from her husband. He was bidding his farewell to our son, that his little boy would remember the gracious messages of his father.

She glanced towards my husband once more, he was rigid and his knuckled turned to snow as she snapped his bloody orbs towards me. She cowered, his hatred directed at me for witnessing a scene meant for someone else.

Hastily evading towards the wall, she wasn't meant for such a sight. A perfect mother and wife could be cut into such a virtuous scene, but she wasn't fit to play the part. She wasn't fit to be a mother, for what mother could be jealous of her _own _son.

She wanted to trade places with her son just to be able to have a gentle caress from her husband, a loving gaze that held pride as he spoke words of encouragement. She wasn't her son but she'd give it all just to be.

A soft gasp escaped her as she shook her tears away. It had been a mistake, those four years ago had been dreadful towards her, yet she'd do it all over again. Everything she did was in love and she's never experienced such pain before.

She realised what a mistake she made but she'd never regret it. She'd do it all over again if she had the chance; she was a strong girl that could take the pain and neglect her husband threw at her.

He left without a word to her and she accepted it.

* * *

She wanted to let the dark abyss consume her and never to return, to be welcomed by the purity of shining lights of azure as golden gates opened up for her, but they never would. She would never belong at such an angelic home.

The weakness enveloped around her, as she clutched onto her belly the shrilling sound of the kettle forgotten. There was a hollow shell that came forth, it hurt and ached, but she couldn't let it fully consume her. She didn't live for herself anymore; she had to survive through the pain. Her babies needed her and she'd fight vigorously until _he _returned.

She whimpered out a sob as everything crashed around her. She wasn't worth the bother to even be _loved _by her husband; he only used her for Ryu, their son. He loved their son; it was evident with the way _he _acted with Ryu that their love was an unbreakable bond that her love could never reach.

She wanted to hide herself for prying eyes that glowed with curiosity that would soon lead into mindless, worthy gossip because she was _jealous of her son_. She didn't need it; she wouldn't be able to handle it. No one could know about their lives, they were the prestigious Uchiha Clan.

They were _one of the royals._

* * *

Pallid orbs flared against an inky abyss. Croaking cries screeched throughout an endless darkness, thrashing feathers clasped eerily as the night's breath mounted their ebony wings. The first blush peeked among the backwoods, seeking a new tale to lustre 'till twilight took hold.

A vivid path carried the first blush towards a veiled curling jeweled crystal. It clawed at the ground, burdening the doe eyes of many. A stone's throw away, it could've been heard. It had been rumored as a destructive wail, splitting the already cracked crystals.

It travelled through an unknown route, cloaked by towering bony arms with dark emerald morass skin. Fluttering greens shaped in fingers that snapped silently against another, echoing a banshee tongue.

An unseen figure remained halted with shaded eyes; an inky curtain hid a concealed image. There had the croaking cries shrieked fiercely but the thrashing transformed into a soft flutter that danced into the first light. A soft nudge had broken free, but only ended up into an idle bow.

The beauty of the first blush could only be appreciated with bloody skies that twined against glowing orbs. He'd seen that color, rare as it was, many times for he knew he was the reason this heinous war started and he was the one that was going to end it.

His dark ebony locks fell frantically around his features, gloom hung dangerously on his face. A grimaced braced his thin lips as he stared upwards, the breaking of light and dark contrasted elegantly against one another.

He never meant to be who he was, to be the reason for everyone's hatred and anguish. It was what kept him fighting, knowing he couldn't leave without reconciling with their _happiness. _If he still held that piece of being inside himself, he couldn't face it yet.

_They needed to last longer._

Dark charcoal eyes softened into blood-filled orbs as his head snapped towards a ghastly sound, his face twisted into furry as a gush of wind tugged him backwards. Cursing, he jumped forward, wildly leaped though the air in search for the trouble.

A voice buzzed through his ear. "_Caption, we're under attack!"_

"_I know Kiba." _He breathed back, fading further into the trees.

* * *

**(A/N) Yeah, **I know that this story was posted before, by me, on fanfiction _but _I rewrote it and the **top **reason for deleting the old one was because when I was rewriting it, I added some twists to the story and new chapters, with much more SasuSaku lemon . . .

This is a _new _first chapter, but everything will stay _the same. _The plot will forever be the same, just more twist and the whole thing will be explained throughout the rest of the stories because I kind of hated that I explained almost _everything _in the first chapter!

I know people are tired of reviewing on the first chapter _over and over again . . . _but I want to know if you like this first chapter better or should I post the first one back.

Know that you know it, time to make this AN extremely shorter!

Like I always say . . .

_REVIEWS make me update, and once a week too or twice since I'm on a three week vacation with nothing to do but WRITE!_

_How about 15 reviews before I post the next Chapter? _

**~D**_ragenruler_

**PS. **I usually post part of my stories on **FB**,only pieces. If you'd like to get sneak peeks, you can add me. Link is on my profile :)


End file.
